Episode 55
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 56|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:14:08 Hosts: Alex Mitch Tony Guest: Ben Coughman Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Tattoo segment *Mug segment starts 44 mins *British TV *mugs *Sherlock Holmes *mugs *Questions **Why so sexy? **Breener Favorite porn star? **least favorite director? Other Shit and some Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *The only compatible thing with Apple products is cancer. *Tony I'm drinking here. *Speaking of Sherlock Holmes, mugs. **Tony - Shut up. *I got a Jeopardy mug from my ex-girlfriend. I'll take sex for $200. *Dude there's 10 mugs here. (53:57) **Tony - Can you stop talking about fucking mugs?! *I still have to talk about mugs. *What the fuck is this episode about? *I want a dingerdoo version of Random Assault. **Ben - Acoustic dubstep. *Tony you were saying about your penis being bigger. **Tony - I knock people over with it for fun. Damn right. *It's shaped like Sherlock Holmes. The sherlock holmes is a mug. *I would marry a mug of Mary Tyler Moore from the Dick Van Dyke show. *I hope I get arrested so I get a mugshot. *Picture is a bit mug. *You know what? Matt is so pissed he can't talk about his boob mug. *I was walking home and I got mugged. *I jerk off. **Matt - We rub it on ourselves. *You know what I want to bring up? Sherlock Holmes. **Tony - Please talk about Sherlock Holmes unmuginterrupted. *Coughman you are a fucking Megaman boss. *Willyfresh. fuck you? Matt *That's true they fucked up Kate pretty bad. *(Porn) I watch anything. Twilight Sprinkle. Mitch *Big Bang Theory 64. *I made a mug in art class in 8th grade. *Sherlock Mugs. *I can take Matt's semen. *Muggy outside *Mug Talk. *You're listening to Super Mug Radio. What mug would you merry? *Coughman what's the handle size of your mug? *I got fitted for a mug the other day. Size 11. *I got a tattoo of a mug drinking out of a mug. **Coughman - What a shittiest fucking show. **Alex - I blame the guest. *(Coughman) No you need a mug. *When you think about it the pool is a giant mug. *You know what I did to my pool? I attached a giant handle so it would look like a mug. *Buy a mug. Buy mug root beer. **Mitch - Alex because it came in a mug. *You mugged yourself. *How many Sherlock Holmes, tattoos, coughdrops, lemons. *1:24:20 Mitch we are done with mugs. Tony *I was choosing between walking the dog or the Grim Reaper. *Mitch looks like Issac in Binding of Issac constantly crying. *Who the fuck is a Sonic? *You are a mug. *That's racist ....... nigga. *This is the best or worst episode we ever done. *When will the Mitch and Matt fuckgest be filmed and distributed? **Alex - Have we moved from the Alex and Mitch fuckfest? Ben *I am a fat piece of shit. *Fuck your mugs. *I grip the mug. *Keep mugging the camera. *You fucking mug. *Fuck this I'm drinking coffee out the goddamn pitcher. *My favorite mug is the tattoo of a mug on my arm. *1st lemons and now mugs. *Scott Pilgrim was Canadian and they fuck everything up. *I stay unsexy by staying with Mitch. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 56|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Mitch Category:Tony Category:Guest Category:Coughman